


spring weather

by Layni1771



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Cute, Fluff, M/M, Romance, Spring, and minho and hyunjin, and writing cute things when i'm sad, ft. Dori, i dunno i like spring and cats, soft boyfriends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-13
Updated: 2019-04-13
Packaged: 2020-01-12 11:40:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18445820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Layni1771/pseuds/Layni1771
Summary: Minho may enjoy spring, but it doesn't stop his boyfriend's allergy to tree pollen.





	spring weather

**Author's Note:**

> I'm personally offended at my own lack of Hyunho content...I need to write more rarepairs...

Spring hits with a gentle force, of blooming cherry blossoms and gentle breezes. Everything is mildly warm and generally peaceful. Ants march in uniform lines, bees travel from flower to flower, birds build their nests stick by stick, children toss colorful balls to each other in front of their homes, the world seems kind for the first time in ages. The sun shines pale yellow across Minho's torso, peeking from his sweater as he lays on his blue corduroy bedspread drowsily. His youngest cat, Dori, snoozes loudly on his right hand while his left holds his phone, so there's none free to tug the fabric down. His ears hum pleasantly with his sleepiness but he still hears Soonie and Doongie playfully romping around the living room down the hall. Seeing how as he can hear their nails clicking against the wood, Minho knows he'll soon have to wrestle his babies to clip their claws down a little.

But even with such a daunting task ahead, there is little more than this temporary relaxation at the forefront of his mind. Minho feels genuinely content as he does nothing but breathe with an open window letting the sound of the world outside, in. It's from that open window that he hears his gate squeak and almost energetic footsteps tapping on the stepping stones. It brings a joyful grin to his lips that he's quick to mask, as there's only one person Minho knows that walks with such life. The happiness is almost ingrained inside the person, living in his dramaticism and his ever-charming smiles.

Just as he expects, his front door opens, his cats are greeted with a sneeze, the steps make their way to the bedroom door he left ajar, and when Minho lazily opens his eyes, a rather messy-looking Hwang Hyunjin is pouting in his doorway. His nose is bright pink, eyes watering and rubbed just as raw, tissues bunched up in one hand- Truly the picture of perfection, which Minho's quick to inform him.

"You try having pollen allergies _and_ being allergic to cats, it's the worst," Hyunjin even sounds stuffy as he sits on the edge of Minho's bed. He holds up a pastel purple box, complete with cartoon bunnies, "I brought you macaroons."

"Aw, you're just the cutest boy!" Minho coos teasingly, but his expression morphs into disgust when the younger's mucus-thick sneeze echoes in his bedroom. Rather than saying _bless you_ , he scowls at the used tissues that Hyunjin uses to wipe his nose, "Throw those away baby boy, and grab some new ones. No wonder your face looks so gross."

"From the cutest to gross?" He whines but does as Minho suggests, taking a box of them off the dresser. Hyunjin points at Minho's right hand, "Dori is in my spot."

"No, you're normally in _Dori's_ spot." The offended widening of Hyunjin's eyes is funny enough that a bit of laughter escapes him, but he controls it quickly enough. Minho appears to be simply smiling at the boy, but really he's admiring the way the mole beneath his eye seems more prominent than ever, and how his expression accentuates the corners of his lips cutely. Hyunjin just happens to be a very pretty boy, sue him- He would gladly spend all day just looking at Hyunjin. Well, not all day. No, Minho would still like to dedicate a good half of it to his cats, but the sentiment still surely remains the same.

"Honestly...I'm not surprised anymore," His sigh is interrupted by a cough, "Ow. Hyung, my throat is scratchy..."

A vein of concern appears inside Minho and he draws his eyebrows together, slowly and carefully sliding his hand out from underneath Dori's warm body. He sits up and brushes the bangs from Hyunjin's eyes, "Lay down, I'll make you tea and bring an allergy pill. Then we can cuddle up and watch a movie?"

"Howl's Moving Castle?" Hyunjin asks hopefully, and Minho kisses his forehead.

"Howl's Moving Castle."

**Author's Note:**

> I've been Hyunjin for the past two weeks, calling any girl willing to be my Minho.  
> (I kid.)


End file.
